Jedah Dohma
Jedah Dohma is a major antagonist of Capcom's Darkstalkers series who made his debut in the third entry. He is the head of the noble Dohma family, and is generally calm, cool and collected. Jedah has a degree of arrogance, but as a whole, he is focused and patient, all for achieving his goal of saving the Makai from a destiny seen by Belial. He can be described as insane due to his inhumane methods. Despite his normally calm demeanor, he has been known to break out into fits of maniacal laughter. He has many similarities with the Grim Reaper. Profile Though he is over 6000 years old, he is actually the youngest out of the three High nobles of Makai. He was always concerned about the future of Makai. He believed that if Makai was left to rule by Berial, the master of the Aensland family and the true ruler of Makai, then it would grow old and begin to decay. Berial would most likely say that that is destiny and life. To Jedah, Berial was a being who should not even exist. He looked for an opportunity to kill Berial and waited for the right time to strike. After the death of Garunan, the master of the Bosital family and the oldest of the three high nobles, Jedah had a young confidant named Ozomu. The reason he came under Jedah was to be able to eat delicious souls. As a noble, his skills were second class, but his ability to deceive others was first class. He was a genius in using others. He advised Jedah about using the gate of Makai. Jedah, being confident in his ability to absorb souls, agreed to this. He ordered Ozomu to break part of the seal to open the gate wider. When Ozomu arrived at the gate, he realized that enormous powers lied within it. He then realized that even Jedah would destroy himself if he absorbed all this power at once, and saw this as a chance to take over the throne himself. He lied to Jedah and told him that he must destroy all the seals because little power was coming out. After destroying the seals, he ran off to the far reaches of Makai. Although Jedah's absorbing powers were greater than Ozomu predicted, he was still destroyed due to the sheer amount of power seeping through his body. Ozomu gathered the left over power and stored it in Dohma Castle. This is how Ozomu became the new master of the Dohma family: Emperor Ozomu. After a century long sleep, Jedah was revived in Makai. He felt concern toward the crazed Makai, with nobles fighting each other and spilling blood. Instead of anger, he felt pity toward Ozomu for his betrayal. Jedah had already made up his mind: his complete revival and the cleansing of all souls. For this, a new stage was necessary: a new dimension known as the Majigen. Jedah arrived at Dohma Castle and extended his hand to Ozomu. Although his powers were not yet completely restored, he had enough to remove Ozomu. Ozomu had become a spineless gourmet, and he was terrified by Jedah's return. Jedah quietly whispered... "Ozomu... I am sorry, but please lend me your powers. Your soul would become the foundation of Majigen and will help the future of Makai." Dohma Castle was taken into a dark space along with Ozomu. This was the beginning of Ozomu's salvation. Jedah believed that he was the one that needed to recreate life by fusing all souls into one life form, the Shintai. To do this, he summoned all those with worthy souls to enter his newly-created realm. Trivia Jedah also appears as a boss in Cross Edge. He tried to manipulate the triplets (Mimi, Cece, and Vivi) into using the Dark Baku as a vessel for his "Salvation", but was ultimately defeated by York and the party. If the player manages to get the True Ending in Cross Edge while playing on Hard difficulty, he will appear in the Lord of Hades event where he can be recruited into the party after defeating him again. Gameplay Jedah is one of the major antagonists of Project X Zone, making his debut in Prologue 3: The Swords That Smite Evil, where he is transported to Schlafen Celeste with two Q-Bees. He fights the Super Robot Wars cast, Haken, Kaguya, and Sänger with the purpose of steal their souls. Although the trio manages to defeat Jedah, he remains unfazed as he claims that the "Salvation" is under way. He then makes his escape, but not before he destroys the teleportation devices, which sent Sanger to the Endless Frontier in the first place. Later, he reappears in Chapter 10: The King of Iron Fist in the Majigen, who explains to Lord Raptor about its mission, but is interrupted by Riemsianne who makes a alliance with him. Soon, he reappears in Demitri's castle, it is known that he somewhat knows Dante, and is very familiar with his father Sparda whom he greatly depises, viewing him as weak for siding with the humans. After his conversation, he proceeds to eliminate the heroes and steal their souls for the "Salvation", however, is defeated and retreats from the castle. Much later, he appears in Chapter 18: Light and Darkness. He reveals that travel beetween worlds have become easier due to the loss of distinctions between time, space and dimensions caused by the events that occurred in the plot, after his explanation, he proceeds to attack the heroes. After his defeat, he astonishes to see the power of the heroes and he reveals his mission to finding Mii and fully gauge her power and retreats from the ship. In Chapter 28: The Realm of Overlords, he only comes to fun, attacking the heroes and interfere in the mission to rescue Aura, and other mysterious reason related to Makai, however, is defeated and retreats from the castle, realizing that what he sought was not there. He then reappears in Chapter 35: The Dark Savior, who comes to the Tower of Tarqaon, since he feels a desturbance in the tower's spirit. He explains to heroes that the boundaries between worlds are warped, but that acquire a new balance, despite still being disturbed, resulting in fact of entering to new worlds through doors or through water's fountains. After his explanation, he asks the group if they expected to see one thing, but found a different one instead, so Erica responds that reminds the Great Oak Tree, a tree filled with a lost ancient race's anger, so it's concluded that both places, the tower and the tree were in the same place all this time. After this, he proceeds to attack them, however, he is defeated once again and retreats from the tower. Attack List *Prova di Servo *Finale Rosso Gallery Jedah Dohma Solo Attack.PNG Jedah Dohma Multi Attack.PNG Jedah.jpg|"The Dark Messiah" Cross_Edge_Jedah.jpg|Jedah in Cross Edge Category:Capcom Category:Darkstalkers Category:Antagonist Category:Enemy Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Male Characters